


Satan's Son

by jinkookerz



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Demon Kim Seokjin | Jin, Demonic Possession, Demons, Gay Sex, Heavy BDSM, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jinkook smut, Kinky, M/M, Reluctant Sadist, Sadism, Sex Toys, Smut, Switch Jeon Jungkook, Switch Kim Seokjin | Jin, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Seokjin | Jin, jinkook - Freeform, kookjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinkookerz/pseuds/jinkookerz
Summary: Satan's son discovered his true identity and has been conflicted ever since. Thrown into this mix was a young boy who only wanted to know what it's like to be touched. Hella smut ensues.





	1. Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember  
> I AM UPDATING ONLY IF Y'ALL COMMENT ON THE SECOND CHAPTER   
> 1\. This is a super dark series. So if you get triggered, YOU CHOSE TO READ THIS STORY BISHH.  
> 2\. IT IS PURELY FICTIONAL AND FICTIONAL! If you do have any issues please comment!!  
> 

3 YEARS AGO;

"No", the angel shouts as she tries to escape the grip of a half-demon. Two demons have grabbed her and dragged her before their King, Satan. Satan is the devil himself, gorgeous, fierce and most of all, born from pure darkness and sin. Satan smiles as he devours the poor angel. He grips her waist and takes her from the behind. She is weeping for a long time until her breath becomes suddenly silent and she begins to moan. At this point, pure black flames rush out and consume her being.

 

Kim Seokjin woke up sweating in fear. He was seeing these dreams of pure evil way too often. He was beginning to get scared of even going to sleep. The terror on the woman's face, the smell of acid in hell.... It all felt very very real and now he was so afraid of closing his eyes.

Seokjin, 22, was a student of Konkuk University. He was gorgeous, unbelievably handsome and a refined actor. He was every woman's dream guy, but the catch was that he liked men, not women. He never told his mother, nor did he go on a single date with a man. He had a fair share of female action but he never ever let anyone know what he was underneath. He loved the false facade he had in the society. He lived off the praise he received in college.

 

The way women adored him, the way everyone loved him, he enjoyed that more than the meaningless sex he had. He also had a huge weakness for three younger boys, the three younger children who lived across the street, the three children he practically raised. He never bragged about them at college but whenever he visited his home, he was always greeted by body slams and shouts of laughter from three young adolescents, Jimin, Taehyung and the youngest, Jeon Jungkook. They had all grown up together at each other's houses. Jin was 4 years older than Jimin and Taehyung and 7 years older than Jungkook. He loved them like his own brothers.

He loved his younger friends and enjoyed being child-like with them. Their opinions mattered a lot and he enjoyed treating them like young adults with lot's of love and respect. The youngest one was, however, his undeclared favorite. Jungkook could tell Jin anything and Jin would move the world to fulfill his wishes. Taehyung and Jimin complained about this a lot but they soon got used to Jungkook having his way with Jin over virtually everything..

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jin was dreaming again. He could smell hell. He saw the flames around him. He could feel the heat and smoke in the place. As usual, he saw Satan devour an angel. This time, however, Satan didn't retreat to his chamber. He walked towards Jin and smiled eerily. Jin writhed in his sleep. He wanted to get up and believe this was a dream. He wanted the dream to get over. But this time Satan walked over to him and smiled. He looked human, just larger and fiercely handsome. His black cloak and the black flames around him brought nothing but fear in his heart. "Seokjin", his voice boomed as he stood barely few centimeters away from him, " You have lived in ignorance for far too long. Now feel your true power! You are a half demon. I grant upon you the power of a demon. Seokjin shouted. He closed his eyes and opened it. He was still in hell facing Satan. Satan smiled maliciously. "Don't be afraid my son".

  
He raised his hands and let a black flame consume Jin. "You are my son. Your poor mother had no idea who she fell in love with. But now that you know the truth, go forth in the world and spread darkness". Saying so, the black fumes invaded every pore in Seokjin's body. He silently shouted, writhed, but the fumes continued to invade his mind until he felt nothing but a crushing darkness. He opened his eyes and again realized he had seen a dream. Except for this time he felt it was too real. He went over to the kitchen and filled a glass of water. He stared into the glass as if contemplating and then sipped water. As he sipped water, he realized that his reflection was shining at the surface of the glass. He couldn't understand what was happening and he dropped his glass and ran to the washroom. He stood in front of the mirror and suddenly let out a blood-curdling scream.

He was disgusted by what he saw. His features grew more handsome, but he sported two small horns, protruding out of his scalp. His hair had also turned into a white-ashy blonde and he grew slightly larger in size. He also noticed a neck tattoo with a strange symbol. He didn't know how to react. How much ever water he put on his face, how many ever times he opened and closed his eyes, he was still looking like a half-demon. Then it hits him that he is indeed Satan's son and that is when he breaks down and cries.

The next morning, Jin woke up and realized all that he was human again. He was increasingly worried. Either he had gone insane, or what happened last night was too real. Jin was afraid. Afraid of his own self. He dressed up for college and that is when he saw the neck tattoo. It hadn't disappeared. That meant last night was very real. Jin gulped. As he strode outside, he suddenly could see everyone clothed in different colors. Like a diffused aura. He can sense a lot of emotions arise in his heart as he get's close to a person. This sudden overdrive of senses makes Jin run back into his house clutching his ears. 

He knelt down and began to cry in his apartment. Suddenly a voice spoke, "Don't worry. There is a portion to consume to ignore it. " He looked up and realized that there was a pale-faced man wearing a cap in his apartment. "Who are you!!", Jin shouted. " I am Min Yoongi. I was assigned to take care of you and give you help because your father knew you wouldn't handle it well."

"My father is dead at war"

"Your father is Satan"

"My father is not Satan. You are insane. I am insane. I am dreaming"

"You know what is happening to you is the truth. Face it Jin. Stop running away."

Jin gets angry. But then he sits on his couch and motions for Yoongi to start talking........

"So you're saying if I ever choose to bang someone, my reality will be exposed."

"Yes precisely. Which is why I was assigned to be your concubine"

Jin is frustrated after hearing Yoongi out. He realizes this is going to be a lot harder than he thought it would. "Yoongi, nice to meet you. But I want to go home for a while and then come back. Probably for three days..."

"Go where you want to prince. No one will stop you. I will be here to serve you whenever you need help. "

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Seokjin rings the doorbell. It is opened by his one and only Eomma. He loves his mother to the moon. He doesn't have the heart to tell her the truth about her "so-called husband who died at war". Later as they drink tea his mother remarks, "You look just like your father. He was so handsome Jin. Nobody would have resisted him. I hope you make such beautiful babies one day". Jin doesn't say a word. It is at this time that he realizes that he would never be able to bed another person ever again. 

Jin is in his room. Concentrating the way Yoongi told him to. He opens his eyes and then he can see the devil form back again. His blonde hair turns more platinum in colour and his neck tattoo has grown a tendril that reaches his shoulders. His eyes have a rim of red and he can feel the pure darkness but strangely it doesn't consume him. He is astonished at his power. He hears a knock on his door and suddenly he loses concentration and he becomes normal again with his hair turning a jet black again. 

He opens the door and there stands a very cute Jungkook. Jungkook is only 15 years old but his maturity strangely matches Jin. Jin can only become childish for Jungkook while Jungkook acts grown up only for Jin. He smiles and cutely says, "Hyung! How come you didn't inform us you would be back!!". Jin smiles and pats Jungkook's head. He can stop the thoughts from entering his mind through the portion Yoongi gave him, He could however still see Auras. He saw a pure white aura around Jungkook. Seokjin was happy because white meant purity and Jungkook's heart was very pure and sweet.  

"Jungkookie!", Jin says and embraced the younger one. Jungkook hugged a crouching Jin tightly and let his nose sit on the crook of Jin's neck as he sniffed him.Jungkook loved Seokjin. Not like a brother, more like a lover. He loved Seokjin since he was 12 on the day Jin saved him from bullies and treated his wounds and pampered him. He loved Seokjin with every inch of his fiber and nothing could stop the rush of feelings Jungkook had for Jin. He knew Jin had no idea what Jungkook truly felt but Jungkook couldn't live without Seokjin and that was the truth upon which he lived his entire life. He loved how Jin's sweat smelt and how Jin looked beautiful when he cooked. He loved the lip line along Jin's mouth and always fantasized on what Jin would taste like. He would do anything for Kim Seokjin and that was that..

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later Jin treated the three teenagers to braised pork belly and rice. He loved watching them when they eat and stay happy. The four of them complained, bickered, ate ice cream as they walked home together. Jungkook, however, wanted to piggyback Jin. He used literally any excuse to sniff Jin's neck and control him. Jin obliged as he never said "No" to Jungkook. They reached Jin's house and Jungkook insisted he wanted to sleep in Jin's bed. The boys were quite used to having stayovers at each other's houses. Jungkook had stayed over at Jin's house a numerous amount of times. People called them brothers for life. Jin obliged again. Besides, he was exhusted and all he wanted to do was sleep. So Jungkook happily snuggled next to Jin and threw his leg over Jin's thighs and fell asleep as he sniffed Jin's clothes. 

The next morning Jin woke up early and realized Jungkook was still clinging on to him. As he touched Jungkook's arm to move it aside, he suddenly saw a vision. He saw what Jungkook was dreaming off. In the dream Jungkook was straddling Jin and sitting on his lap. He mouthed open, wet kisses at Jin's collarbones and gently gave him hickeys on his neck. "Jin Hyung", is all he could repeatedly say with a fervour. He then moved forward and gave Jin a kiss on his lips. Jin froze. He opened his eyes and saw Jungkook moan softy. In an instant he understood what Yoongi meant by "dream vision". He didn't know what to feel nor how to feel. He was flabbergasted as he never thought of Jungkook in a sexual way. At this point Jungkook opened his eyes and softly smiled through his eyes at Jin. Jin melted. He ignored everything and proceeded to pat Jungkook's head. He pretended like he hadn't seen the dream because he didn't want to ruin anything between them. 

It was when they ate breakfast that he made the mistake. The one mistake that cost them everything..................

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jin's mother had cooked breakfast and left early for work. They were eating breakfast. "Jungkook-ah, you shouldn't bunk school like this"

"Hyung, it is boring"

"You have to study. Who will give you a job then?"

"Hyung I will live with you"

"Jungkook-ah I will have a wife and she may not like you"

"I will sleep on the carpet. I won't bother her"

"I won't let you into the house"

"I will drug her and hide her far away and live with you"

"Jungkook you are too evil."

"Hyung you are more evil"

Jungkook was throwing fruit loops at Jin and soon enough it became a full-fledged food fight, where they were behaving like little maniacs. Jin wrestled with Jungkook's lithe frame and then soon enough he grabbed Jungkook from the back and spun him around and threw him on the couch. While he fell down, Jungkook grabbed Jin's shirt and dragged Jin down as well. Jin touched Jungkook's shoulder to hold him down. Jungkook kicked his knee and Jin fell over him and suddenly they were just few inches away. It was like time stopped. Jin knew what was on Jungkook's mind but he couldn't stop himself and he stared at Jungkook's beautiful doe like eyes which made his heart catapult in circles. Jungkook thought this was his chance and before he could think he placed his lips on Jin's and tasted Jin. Initially, Jin melted into the softness of Jungkook. The way Jungkook's small hands clutched at his shoulders and the way his soft lips felt. He felt at home.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

However he pushed Jungkook away and got up. "Mistakes happen Jungkook-ah. Let us forget this kiss"

Jungkook saw his whole life topple down in front of him. He had always envisioned a life with Jin but the way he rejected him now was causing him to break down. He just nodded and ran upstairs. He packed his things and practically ran out of the house without even saying a good-bye to Jin.

 


	2. Sin

After that fateful morning, Jin never came back home again. He always made his mother visit him. He stayed in touch with Taehyung and Jimin but they conspicuously avoided talking about Jin in front of Jungkook. They never knew why or how Jin stopped talking to Jungkook, but they didn't ask any questions. Jimin and Taehyung began to date each other secretly.

Meanwhile, Jin learned a lot of tips on how he could control himself and his appearance in front of human beings. From a teacher, Min Yoongi soon became his best friend with benefits. The downside of being a demon was that a demon would become brutal and sadistic whenever it came to sex, which is why Jin had no option but to become Yoongi's bedmate. It was a viable solution and Yoongi was too straightforward to change the dynamics between them to anything more.

Yoongi couldn't fill the hole Jungkook left in his heart. He found himself looking at the mobile very often. He looked at Jungkook's number numerous times and he was so tempted into calling Jungkook that Yoongi ended up taking his phone many times. Jin had a cute picture of 15-year-old Kookie in his wallet. He wanted to go back that day, but he realized that even if he gave Jungkook a place in his heart, they could never be together because of what he was.

Jin also began to use his powers a lot. He spent his time either acting or freelancing as an actor or just hanging out in hell. Initially, Yoongi was surprised by how easily Jin took to his new surroundings. Jin enjoyed the rush of adrenaline his new power brought him. He also had to fulfill certain responsibilities as a demon. Hell was a complex place. It was divided into many worlds. Even though his father ruled the uppermost world in hell, Lucifer from the lower world always tried to take over Satan. Which is why Jin had to fight demons once in a while. Many times he would step back and try to think this was a dream. But the more he ran away, the more hell caught up. So he stopped running away and actually felt like he had a place of his own in hell. He was sociable and easily became one of Satan's most spoken about child. Everyone spoke about his beauty and kindness. As ironic as it was, Jin was a very kind demon. 

 

But Jin began to be consumed by the darkness. Slowly and surely.... 

The rumours that he was gay soon spread around in his town and Jin became a codeword for gay in his town. Initially, Jin felt miserable but soon he realized these rumors kept women away from him which made his work easier. He began to visit hell and learned lots of skills from his father's assistants. He never met Satan after that fateful day. Satan had four more children with various demigods.Only Jin had a human mother unlike his half-brothers. Jin secretly hated the fact that his mother fell in love with a wretched man. But blaming her or revealing the truth to her would break her which is why Jin shut up and tried to forget the anger that was blooming from within. 

\--------------------------------------------- 

"Yoongi I want to party", Jin complained,"It has been so long since we did anything fun".

"There is a disco in hell. "

"You know how annoying it is to be there. Everyone is fawning over me and plotting to kill me at the same time. I don't know about you but I want to party".

Yoongi sullenly dresses up as per Jin's wishes so they could go out. Jin wore tight pants and a loose white shirt with a diamond-studded choker. Yoongi hated Jin's sense of fashion and silently cursed him. He wore an old sweater and loose clothes. He wanted to blend into the wallpaper of the club.

Jin was ecstatic. He was very happy to finally have some human company after a week of isolation in hell. He danced like a goofball and drank alcohol like there was no tomorrow. Jin hadn't drunk anything in a long time. He was dancing and enjoying himself when he suddenly noticed a shining aura in the club. In the nightclub, he could make out that this one person at the bar was shining. Practically shining. Jin , slightly drunkenly made his way through the crowd and noticed a bright-red haired man with tight black leather pants and a black full-sleeved silk shirt. He wore a harness that lifted his shirt slightly above his waist and displayed his godly butt. Jin couldn't help but slide over to this handsome man and sit next to him. 

"Hello", he said. 

The man turned and looked at him with his eyes widened. Jin felt like his big doe eyes were familiar but he couldn't quite figure out who it was. 

"Hello", the young man spoke. His voice was calling out to Jin like honey. He didn't understand why this man's aura was still white. In a place that reeked of sin like a nightclub, this man's aura was pure. 

"This place is really noisy. Let's go away somewhere quieter. What do you think?", Jin said.

The red-haired man smirked and grabbed his hand.

"Sure", he said.

Jungkook didn't know if he should have laughed or cried. Jin was half-drunk but couldn't recognize him. Jungkook felt a huge pool of relief enter his heart as Jin checked him out because he had spent 3 years regretting the kiss. He spent 3 years chastising himself and cursing himself and thinking Jin was straight like a pole and he was the gay fool who couldn't read signals. As they walked away hand in hand, Jin led Jungkook out using the back door and as soon as they were in a dark alley, Jin pushed him against the walls and proceeded to kiss him. Jungkook was taken by surprise by the intensity of Jin's actions. He never expected Jin to be so dominant. However, he put both of his hands on Jin's shoulders and pushed him back. He pushed Jin against the wall and dominated the kiss.

Jin enjoyed the feeling of his soft lips and musky scent. He liked men who took an initiative and this man was totally initiating the kiss. Jungkook pulled Jin closer grabbing on his waist and continued to kiss him like an animal in heat. Their lips were sloppily crashing against each other. Jin's lips tasted of sugar and alcohol and honey. They were as soft as Jungkook imagined it to be. Jin opened his mouth and continued to let Jungkook dominate the kiss. Jungkook explored the hot caverns of Jin's mouth and then their tongues crashed against each other and the kiss just got hotter. As they pulled away Jungkook's cheeks were red and his lips were chapped. He looked like he had run a marathon and his eyes were half-shut. 

Jungkook:

 

Black-haired normal Jin

"You are so hot, fuck", Jin said in a tiny voice. 

"How could you be so hot. It's unfair. Only I am the hottest man. But for you I would make an exception", he continued.

Jungkook could not believe the words coming out of Jin's mouth. Normally he was used to Jin's narcissistic words but today he saw how a needy Jin behaved and even the thought of that made him get a boner. Jungkook hailed a cab and soon enough they were on their way to Jin's place.

Tongue against tongue, Jin and Jungkook barely made it into the house with their clothes on. Jin tasted of cheap alcohol while Jungkook had an addictive strawberry taste. As soon as the door shut, Jin pounced on Jungkook and let his hands caress Jungkook's thick waist. He pulled at Jungkook's harness and moaned as Jungkook opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. As they kissed Jungkook couldn't help but moan a tiny "Hyung!" before Jin froze. 

 -------------------------------------------

"So you do have a Hyung kink", Jin smirked at his bedmate. He didn't realize he was about to fuck the baby dongsaeng he had loved for so long. He nibbled at the side of his lover's neck. He couldn't get enough of the purity of Jungkook's aura. His inner devil had unleashed and he wanted to fuck this red-haired man until his aura changed into a deep maroon, the colour of lust. He couldn't get enough of how sweet he smelled or how beautiful his doe eyes looked like. He was also high on alcohol and hence he couldn't quite realize that those doe eyes belonged to his beloved Jungkook.

Jungkook melted into Jin's arms. His childhood fantasies were finally coming true. He loved how Jin looked so wrecked because of the alcohol and because of him. He pushed Jin back onto the bed and sat on top of his waist, straddling his waist and intertwining Jin's fingers in his. He didn't care he was taking advantage of Jin's alcoholic state. He had was tired of waiting for this moment ever since he was 12. He had wanted Jin with every fiber of his being and he knew Jin would regret anything if he knew the truth. It would probably be the last time he could touch Jin but he had to have him like oxygen. 

"Remove your shirt. It's so hard to deal with", Jin complained. 

"You first", Jungkook demanded. Jin stripped down to his boxers faster than Jungkook could say anything else. Jin fumbled with the harness and began to get angry by the minute. Jungkook laughed and removed it himself. Though his laughter seemed familiar, Jin couldn't help but admire how gorgeous it sounded. Jin couldn't wait any longer. He pulled Jungkook's shirt apart and whined, "You're so slow".

Jungkook couldn't believe how Jin was so different when it came to making love. With Jin, everything was making love, not just rough sex. Sure he was rough while trying to get him out of his clothes, but he was also equally tender and considerate as he prepped Jungkook. He was so kind, asking Jungkook every second if he was okay, holding his hand, petting his hair, kissing him with the utmost affection.

It wasn't like the way Jungkook felt the first time he slept with a schoolmate where the sex was sloppy, immature and painful. It was like a dreamy honeymoon where Jin was his lover from the last thousand years and loved every fiber of his being. Jin's soft freshly ironed smell (which Jungkook identified as his childhood scent) drove him crazy as he clung onto Jin's broad shoulders, mewling like a little-lost cat. 

"Hey hey hey... easy there baby.. I ain't going anywhere. I'll be here to look after you", Jin spoke softly as Jungkook's hand tightly clutched at the nape of Jin's neck, as if not wanting to let go of him. Jungkook let go and gave a loud sigh as tears pooled at the edge of his eyes. 

"Don't cry... I'm here. I'll take care of you", Jin said lovingly as he swiped across Jungkook's wet cheek with his thumb and entered him at the same time. He couldn't quite figure out why the gorgeous red-haired man was crying, but he felt like he needed love and Jin could love. And Jin wanted to care for this man and love him strangely enough. Skin slapping against skin, moans and grunts filled the room as Jin fucked slowly into Jungkook. His pace soon became brutal, unforgiving and demon-like, yet he tried his best to hold back and not hurt the boy. Fully aware of what he could do, he controlled himself and worked very hard into giving Jungkook the stimulation he needed to relax and enjoy. Soon enough both of them came with Jin pumping Jungkook's cock and making him come. 

Jungkook was exhausted and he let his nose rest at the crook of Jin's neck, inhaling his warm essence before he finally observed something very weird.....

Jin pulled out and turned onto one side and fell asleep. Jungkook however, could not stop wondering what the hell was wrong with his hyung.  Jin had a very clear black tattoo on the side of his neck "666". He also had a weird tattoo starting at the nape of his neck that continued all the way till midway of his back. As far as he remembered, Jin-Hyung didn't have any tattoos. Nor was he a tattoo enthusiast. In fact he hated needles and would tear up even when he took his blood test. Jin had definitely bulked up and his shoulders seemed broader than ever. His arms were lean, defined and the veins popped out with a strange blue tint to them. As much as he wanted to wonder and spend more time, he got up and dressed up. He took few pictures of a sleeping Jin, who looked strangely content with an angelic smile on his face. He also clicked pictures of the tattoos. Hell, he loved them, but he also wanted to understand what was on his Hyung's mind. He walked around Jin's apartment and made out that there was another man in the apartment. He got slightly jealous but also figured Jin would probably want a roommate since he was a very sociable person.He opened Jin's fridge to drink cold water. There were three bottles filled with red juice in the bottom. As weird as he found it, he drank his fill of cold water and closed the fridge contemplating. He noted down the apartment's address and walked out leaving his lover alone.............

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Min Yoongi was horrified when a very drunk Jin had grabbed a red-haired boy and headed out through the back door. He tried his best to locate him, but Jin had unknowingly used a very powerful magic and hidden himself. "Dammit I shouldn't have let him drink!", Yoongi thought. Jin was highly unpredictable and more powerful since he had no hesitation in using magic when drunk. Jin had disappeared with the young boy as soon as they went out in the alleyway and Yoongi was terrified. After scouring the entire city, Yoongi came back home only to find his master naked and sound asleep. He could smell the semen of another man in the apartment. "So Jin did sleep with a human!", Yoongi thought. He used his powers to see what had happened a few hours earlier. He was stunned to see the boy had clicked pictures and even whispered "I love you so much Hyung", to a sleeping Jin. He even had the audacity of opening the fridge and drinking water from it. Luckily, he didn't seem to notice Yoongi's supply of animal blood located at the bottom of the fridge.

Did Jin know this man? How did this man come out alive after such a brutal session? Yoongi's head was swimming with unanswered questions.

 


End file.
